8-Ball (BFDI(A)/BFB)
See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. 8-Ball was a male recommended character that could have joined BFDI, but he failed to do so. In Reveal Novum, he would have joined BFDI, but with 8 votes (coincidentally), placing 15th place (along with Book), and he was sent into the Locker of Losers. He also failed to join BFDIA. He was a contestant in BFB, on A Better Name Than That, until his elimination in BFB 8, coincidentally. Coverage Battle for BFDI Getting Teardrop to Talk 8-Ball first appears to Gaty about what is her favorite number, and Gaty's favorite number is 3. He lets Gaty know that he doesn't have a favorite number. In the first challenge, 8-Ball, along with Basketball were launched into the basket. 8-Ball's in charge after Golf Ball dies, and he used the trebuchet to launch the basket to X. Lick Your Way to Freedom 8-Ball was seen talking to Blocky about what happened to Golf Ball, but Blocky already killed her along with Tennis Ball last episode. 8-Ball later appeared biting the jawbreaker, and he found Golf Ball, making them safe for another episode. 8-Ball replaced Golf Ball as the new team leader instead. Why Would You Do This on a Swingset 8-Ball didn't appear until the third contest who avoids Golf Ball's directions to do the swingset challenge. The rest of the team think 8-Ball is a better leader, but not Golf Ball. Today's A Very Special Episode 8-Ball didn't appear until the fourth contest, which is to make Four. 8-Ball wasted his time in the challenge making Basketball glad to listen to him. Golf Ball got paper and markers to write the number four. Grassy starts to continue 8-Ball's orders instead of Golf Ball's. 8-Ball's team nearly lost the challenge and it was his fault. Questions Answered Coincidentally, he was eliminated in this episode with 4814 votes. He got crushed by the moon and he wasn't seen for the rest of the episode since he died. Fan fiction 8-Ball has 8 cousins *0-Ball a Battle For TreeHouse charecter and doesen't know anything *1-Ball is a member of the IOC *2-Ball has his own show on Object TV *3-Ball killed himself *4-Ball became a Star by burning herself *5-Ball was a passenger on United 93 *6-Ball was practically an Alien *7-Ball married someone rich Human Name * Ethan Mathers (KittyFan2004) * Alan Noeight (NLG343) * Ennard Leffa Where 8-Ball is From * Portland, Oregon (KittyFan2004) * Winnipeg, Canada (NLG343) * Springfield, Missouri (Clclover10) * Johannesburg, South Africa (moved to Toronto, Ontario, Canada at age 4) (U4Again) * Jackson, Texas (ClassDojo) * San Diego, California (MrFlamerBoy) * Austin, Nevada * Gr8 Neverland Births * 29 November 1985 (Vintilaandrei) * May 25, 1999 (KittyFan2004) * October 2, 1991 (U4Again) * August 8, 0008 Trivia *8-Ball coincidentally only got “8“ votes to debut in BFDI. *He Doesn't have a favorite number. *He's Enzo's Favorite RC. *He is the only member of A Better Name Than That to not have any legs. Gallery 8-Ball.png.png Bfsp 8-Ball.png 8-Ball.jpg 8-Ball.PNG 8-ball.png 8 Ball.png 8-Ball-0.png 8 Ball-1.png 8 Ball (Pose).png 8-ball (BFDT).png 8-Ball 2.png 8-Ball idle.png 8-Ball pose.png 8-ball BFM.png 8-Ball Pose.png 8-Ball Card.png 8-ball pose.png 8 Ball Icon.png 8-Ball.png 8-Ball Icon.png 8-Ball pose by enzosmile.png 8-Ball BFMR.png Bfsp portrait 8-Ball.png 8-ball (2).png 8-BallPose.png 8. 8-Ball.png 8-Ball BFDI(A)IDFB).png 8-Ball BFDI 2.png BFDI(A)IDFB.png 8ballLOL.png 28. 8 Ball.png 8-Ball BTB.jpg|What's your favorite number? 8-Ball eats a Jawbreaker.jpg Losersscreaminggoes to TLC.jpg Sad 8-Ball.jpg Simpler.png Reyhrt.png Eraser farted on me not.png 8balls.png 8-ball wiki pose.png 8-Ball Sad Transparent.png 8 Ball2.png 1-32.png 8-Ball_Idol.png|8 Ball Asset Bfb 8 ball intro pose bfdi assets by coopersupercheesybro-dc5s8ke.png 8 Ball From Bfb.svg|8 Ball From Bfb Asset 87654321.png|User:TheCherryWHY's redraw Names in other languages 8 balles - French 8 गेंद - Hindi 8ボール(or "エイトボール") - Japanese 8 공 - Korean 8 мяч - Russian Bola 8 - Spanish Quả bóng 8 - Vietnamese 8 bola - Malay Palla 8 - Italian 8 liathróid - Irish Category:Characters From Battle For Dream Island 2 Category:BFDI Category:BFDI RCs Category:Males Category:Characters Category:BFSP Players Category:Recommended Characters Category:Limbless Category:8-Ball Category:Battle for Space Palace Category:IDFB Category:BFDIA Category:Battle for BFDI Category:A Better Name Than That Category:Contestants Category:BFB Category:Battle for Ice Cream Island Category:American Characters Category:Canadian characters Category:Trinidadian Characters Category:African-American Characters Category:From California Category:Texan Characters Category:Eliminated Category:Deceased Category:BFDIS Category:Was in EXIT Category:In EXIT Category:From San Diego Category:Eliminated in BFB 8 Category:Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds (EvanVizuett)